Child of Lightning: RePost
by Minight Crow daughter of Hades
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Zachary go on an adventure with Percy Jackson, Nico Di' Angelo Piper, Leo, and the rest of the gang trying to take down a turned Goddess who is very young with a close brother. Zachary is the son of the sea god and Cameron shall be claimed later in the book. This is a Repost.


**Hello this is hopefully easier to read and I am sad to say that I do not own the Gallagher girl series or Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Mom scolded. "Why would you put a toxic bomb in the boy's locker room?" She asked and I grinned wildly.

"Lay off her Rachel," Joe said calmly. I shrugged and walked away, into a miniature volcano/tornado.

"Liz turn it off!" I shouted at Liz who had chemicals in her hand.

"It's not me!" She yelled back and ran away to get Zach and Grant.

"What's goi-" Grant asked but stopped when he saw me struggling to get out of the tornado that was now sending electricity everywhere.

"Kill her!" Tina screamed and ran straight at me and I blocked her hand but got smacked by something sharp. I looked and Tina was changing along with Eva and Courtney. They lunged at me and I raised my hand.

"No!" A boy screamed and Eva was pulled into the ground by something. Courtney was outraged and lunged at him but howled and vaporized. Tina was still fighting me in the tornado and suddenly I felt something cold and balanced in my hand. I slashed and Tina growled.

"This isn't over Cameron Morgan! My patron will have your head!" She screamed as she vaporized. The tornado began slowing down and I then looked down to see mom screaming at two boys who held swords in their hands.

"Help!" I yelped and began falling through the sky towards the ground but suddenly clouds and water surrounded me. I could feel my oxygen being cut off by the water and when I got to the ground I fell trying to get air back into the my lungs. Then everything went black.

**Zach's POV**

I wasn't expecting Tina to change into something so terrifying. Everyone around Tina took a step back but Eva and Courtney walked up to her and transformed.

"Kill her!" Tina shouted towards Cammie and then it dawned on me. They were going to kill Cammie and we can't stop it.

"No!" A boy named Jake screamed and Courtney disappeared in a puff of black and grey smoke. I took a step back just as another boy, Griffin, slashed at Eva and she howled and vaporized. A scream for help came from above and everyone screamed when they saw Cameron falling from her tornado as it vanished. Lucas threw out his hands and the water in the lake surrounded her and Griffin blew something up into the air and clouds began gathering around her as she touched the ground and collapsed.

"I told you not to use your water tricks Jackson!" Griffin screamed at Lucas.

"Well sorry Jason! I could have let her fall through the clouds!" He yelled back at 'Griffin'.

"Yea, yea let's just get her back to camp," Jake said. Joe crouched down near dust where Tina and Courtney had vanished.

"Swords now," Joe said and held out his hands waiting.

"What camp?" Rachel was asking 'Jason'.

"What were those things?!" Bex asked/screamed.

"We can't give up our swords, sir. The camp is where we live and Tina was Kampe, and Eva and Courtney are hellhounds who are forever going to live in the fields of punishment," Jackson answered.

"Percy you weren't suppose to say that you, Kelp Brain!" Jake screamed and slashed at Percy Jackson but missed when Percy melted into water.

"Miss me Nico!" He shouted now hanging from a statue upside down. I rushed over to Cammie and held onto her as Jason and Percy walked up.

"We'll get her to camp and then after a month or two she can visit," Jason said holding out his arms to take the unconscious Cameron. I laugh.

"No way, are you taking my girlfriend to a camp we don't know where it is," I said my grip tightening.

"Fine Nico can you shadow travel him and several other friends with you to camp? We'll catch up," Jason asked and Nico groaned.

"Fine but just don't scream at me if I end up in China or Italy," Nico said and grabbed Rachel, Joe, Bex, Grant, Liz, Nick, Jonas, and my hands and suddenly the room grew black and then when I blinked I saw a gate with marble post. Nico was holding Cammie and was walking towards the gates where two armed kids stood ready to attack with a bow and arrow and swords. We ran towards the gate when Rachel screamed and was being picked up.

"Rachel!" Joe screamed and grabbed a guard's sword and began fighting against a gorgon? Scratch that a gorgon 60 times bigger.

"Give me Cameron Morgan or she'll die where no one will find her!" It yelled and Joe stabbed it's leg then bounced off a tree and stabbed the gorgon's head making it vaporize. Joe grabbed Rachel and landed on the ground silently.

"Nice sword kid," He said giving it back to it's owner.

"How'd you?" Nico asked still holding Cammie.

"No matter inside now!" A man on a horse yelled and everyone bolted for the gates. **Boom!** Liz and Jonas slammed into an invisible wall.

"We can't get through!" Liz shouted and then suddenly was thrown back into a box and screamed as it closed and reopened with no Liz in it.

"Liz!" Jonas shouted and Nico yelled a battle cry and looked at the box and skeletons began searching it and then pulled out a bloody Liz.

"I Nico Di' Angelo give you Jonas, Liz, Bex and Rachel permission to enter the camp!" He screamed and they were pulled in Jonas holding a bleeding Liz.

**Jason's POV**

I didn't expect them to attack her in a crowded area. First it was the tornado and then it was the monsters. Nico had just Iris messaged us and we turned into air and water and began our short journey back. I caught a current and Percy was swimming under the sea in his father's realm. We got there at the same time and was greeted by Piper and Annabeth who were curious about the new people.

"You can't just appear near the gates and tell us why a man attacked a Canadian and why there are two unconscious girls in the infirmary and why a boy won't leave?" Before I could answer Zach walked out of the infirmary and then a trident appeared over his head.

"Percy!" I screamed and he rushed over to see Zach looking up at the sign.

"Great, the sea claimed him!" He yelled and then looked at us and then turned. "Chiron! Zach was claimed! He's Poseidon's son another kelp brain!" I screamed laughing my head off. Then the infirmary's doors opened to reveal two girls running out and Zach close behind them.

"Cammie wait! Hold on!" He screamed and Cameron slammed into a wall or water.

"Ouch! Who did that?!" She said looking furiously around. Zach paled and Percy looked at him. "That was you?!" Cammie screamed at Zach and then pushed him a arc of fire and lightning shooting out of her fingertips. He yelped and ran to the lake and dived in Cammie close behind but she stopped when she heard a scream. A Hydra was surrounding the new kids who were training outside. She grabbed Chiron's bow and arrows and his sword and charged at the Hydra and screamed, "Hey Hydra! Play with someone else just leave those babies alone!" She screamed and then climbed a tree and began cutting everything but the heads. Finally she shot an arrow through the air which went through its mouth and she slashed the middle head and then touched the stump and it began to burn. Finally the Hydra lay dead on its side all the heads cut off dead. She stood above the Hydra on a branch and she had a small bite on her arm. She grinned but then began falling through the trees. She touched the branches and they began forming a case around her. She got out and then handed Chiron's stuff back.

"How'd y-" Chiron started to ask but didn't finish before Cameron grabbed the bow and a arrow and took down twelve hellhounds in one shot. Then a hiss was heard.

"Perseus Jackson where are you?" A woman's voice appeared out of the woods. Percy paled as Medusa walked out.

"Shield your eyes!" Cameron screamed and began giving everyone the colors of their parent and turned around to see Medusa in front of her. "Ah!" She screamed and stone began crawling up her legs.

"Cammie!" Zach screamed. She screamed and no matter if someone turned to stone everyone began taking off the blindfolds and looked at Cammie figure slowly turning to stone. It stopped at her waist.

"What? Impossible!" Medusa cried and looked up at Cameron into her eyes.

"How?" She demanded and grabbed Cameron's sword.

"Vade odiosae unum**(1)**!" Cammie screamed and Medusa stopped confused. "What?" Medusa's snakes hissed into her ear and she turned to me.

"You boy! You speak latin do you not?" She demanded.

"She said 'Go unloved one!' "

"Moenie klink so verbaas idioot!(**2**)" Cammie screamed and everyone looked confused at her. Zach, Rachel, and Joe cracked up.

"What did she just say now?" She said beginning towards Zach who had now snapped his eyes shut. "Tell me Cameron or I will kill him right here," She hissed. Cammie stopped and began chipping at the stone.

"Too late Cameron dear!" Medusa screeched and pressed a knife close to Zach's neck.

"Never!" Cameron screamed and lightning began forming around her and then the lightning cleared and in her hand was a silver bow and arrow with Latin writing on it. Quicker that Medusa could do anything Cameron had an arrow pointed at her heart shooting it and grazing Zach's neck.

"You will be the first to die girl!" She screamed and vaporized.

* * *

**Hi how was that! Review and send this to friends if you liked it a lot!**

**Translations:**

**(Latin)1 Go unloved one**

**(Afrikanns)2: Do not sound so surprised idiot!**


End file.
